


Drink of Death

by panda_monium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_monium/pseuds/panda_monium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a New Year Countdown party and Moriarty is enjoying himself.. Perhaps, too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink of Death

The 1.5 liter bottle was staring down his soul  
He twisted the red cap slowly, letting the spirit stroll  
He poured himself a cup, the ice taunting his esophagus  
Even though he knew full well the day after, he'd be in a sarcophagus

The fat, bearded man who resembled a walrus  
Asked for this bottle to become bottomless  
For with every gulp he felt his thirst quenched  
Then suddenly his free hand clenched

His body went limp as the glass slipped from his hand  
A loud thud followed soon after, when his head made contact with land  
A sparkling red had repainted the floors  
As red wine mixed with the blood of the corpse

He had not drank poison, he was too stupid to do so  
Instead he went and got a 90-inch waist and a desire for food on the go  
And that my friend is a story of possibility  
Death from obesity, which shouldn't be a disability

Choose what you wish to do to your body  
But please do not go out the same way as Moriarty.


End file.
